bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kariss Eisenburg
Kariss Eisenburg (アイゼンバーグカリス, Eisenburg Karisu) is a—in this day in age—rare full-blooded . She is a member of the Eisenburg Family, a family labeled by Yhwach as traitorous Quincy, otherwise known as Verräter Quincy. Kariss is referred to as "Your Majesty" by the people of Germany simply because she is set to become the Quincy Empress (滅却王妃, Kuinshii Ōhi). She's also the elder sister of A.J Eisenburg and Ares Eisenburg. Appearance Kariss is an overall beauty. She's the tall, skinny, and perfectly shaped woman of nearly every man's dreams. The Quincy possess light blue hair the same color at the day sky. Kariss's hair flows freely without guidance like a river. Like how a river stream flows for quite the distance, her hair has quite the length, coming down to her calf muscles. There are three separate spiky bangs, two that run on the side of her face and one going down the middle. It's ends make up a wicked shape, spreading out apart like a umbrella cover the back and side of her legs. Her mother states that when she was young, they would have to constantly cut her hair because it would drag along the ground, and continue to grow back. Just like her hair, her eyes are also blue. Yet, instead of that same hue, they are darker. She has a small snub-like nose that easily blends into her face. Upon first laying eyes on the Quincy, other than the bright blue hair, the first thing one's attention is directed towards, is her breasts. Kariss's outfits change, depending on the time of the year. During the summer and spring she can be shown donning sundress. During the winter; jeans, puffer jacket much like Nimaiya's, and a pair of snow boots. During the fall, a pair of tight-fitted jeans and shirt of her choice. This is what she calls, "Attire of the Four Seasons". Around the house she wears a silk button down two piece night gown. The gown is usually always buttoned to the top, accept when she sleeps with Ishihara for the first time, where she left the first four buttons undone exposing her breasts. As backup she wears a pajama set designed with numerous bears on it. Even though a cruel and evil woman, Kariss has fashion sense and states she only dresses to impress her future Emperor. As stated, Kariss likes to dress in accordance to the four seasons. During the winter she wears denim jeans, long sleeve-tight fitted shirts, puffer jackets, and boots. Her preferred jacket is the white sleeveless one with the symbol of the Eisenburg on the back. She thinks of this as extremely stylish if you take into account that the long sleeved shirt underneath stretches out from the jacket. Shopping on the regular just as though she got paid to do it Kariss owns a bunch of shoes, but more specifically snow boots. The woman has every color you could think of. In the summer and spring, she likes to wear sundresses. Referring to the time she wears sundresses as "Sundress Season". This is actually a trait she picked up from her time spent in the United States. Because of her beautiful body shape sundresses fit her perfectly. Someone such as found himself bleeding at the nose when sent out to spy on her activities, just due to the sight of her doming one of her sundresses. During the attendance of one of the Warriors basketball games, Indra Yoshida, known for his outstanding shooting abilities, missed a shot just thinking about her in one of those dresses. Ishihara states that he does not like seeing Kariss dressed in anything other than a sundress, and says that when she is not in one, she is the devil. Personality History Equipment *'Geist Schneiden' (精神切断; Japanese for "Spirit Cutter"): Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: In terms of power level, Kariss would have been a great candidate for Sternritter-class. She stands on a level a bit higher than an average Captain-class Shinigami, triumphing over almost all lieutenants. On average there is not a Shinigami she can't stand toe to toe against, if not successfully defeat. She's an overwhelming powerful Quincy, with power bottled up in her shell of a human body. Kariss can fight for hours on hours, and possibly even possibly a solid twenty four hours. Upon exertion, her reiatsu reigns overs her opponents, letting out a chill that will make them grasp for that arms in need of warmth. Her spiritual energy is potent enough to freeze and entire lake. Tsubaki Kurogane commented that Kariss's spiritual pressure makes her want to burn all things around her. Like those of Captain-class, upon exertion Kariss's spiritual pressure can be felt from great distances away. Kariss uses the amount of spirit energy necessary for executing every technique of the Letzte März collection. When released to the free world, Kariss's spiritual energy appears light blue, the same tint as spirit particles. Superb Intelligence & Athleticism: Kariss is an extremely fast individual. With speed that enhances her reflexes to a supernatural degree. While young she was able to chase down a jaguar without the assistance of the Eisenburg's movement technique; Blitzenkv. While completely engaging in combat with someone else, she is able to parry a second party attacker with swiftness leaving them in awe. She's shown using a series of cartwheels and back flips to evade the nimble assault of his opponent. Despite being a woman of a frail body she can endure many hits one would not expect, even for a Quincy. This is all thanks to her superb athleticism. Kariss, a woman who had the thrill of fighting drilled into her skull since she was young, found the time between hard training to dive into the books and sharpen her intellect. While her intelligence showed in the classroom, it also plays a large role on the battlefield. She uses deception in many of her battles, allowing her to triumph over her opponents. In the past she would lie about her ranking in the Stunde, deceiving her opponent forcing him lower his guard and she easily defeated him. She also was able to note that Ishihara was holding back his true power from the point they had begun their battle. Her growth rate is grand as well, being able to learn new things quickly and use them upon learning. Each battle is a learning experience for Kariss and she uses each one to make up for a gap in the previous one. *'Multilingual': Being born in Germany then moving to the United States of America, Kariss speaks a hand full of languages, but most fluently German and English. Evident when she refers to her father as a "sperm donor" in both English and German, even going further to say complete sentences. She also studied Polish and Spanish languages, the latter so that she could understand the Arrancar. At times she would find herself speaking one language then finishing the sentence off with a word from a different one. This is a bad habit of hers. Master Archer: Practice makes perfect. The more a Quincy practices with their bow and Heilig Pfeil, the more skilled they become. This is a proven fact shown in multiple Quincy, most notably Uryū Ishihda. Like the traditional Quincy, Kariss's spirit weapon takes on the form of a bow. It is believed that since such weaponry is traditional, it is possible the mechanics and adaptation is inherited from generation to generation. The same skill has transpired Kariss who was like a marksman consistently aiming at her target until she would hit the bullseye without fail. She is a renowned archer throughout Germany and among the Stunde. The Quincy could split other arrows from Quincies in half, while her own would tear through the opponent's. With each arrow she loads onto her bow it rips through the atmosphere spreading the wind apart until it reaches her target. Kariss's firing is fearsome even among the many archers in the Stunde. Her accuracy is grand, being able to hand targets without the need of looking at them. She strives to get the best she can out of each arrow. Each arrow with the sole purpose of reducing their targets to nothing, or bringing them to absolute defeat. See it that make contact of course. The strength behind the pull of the arrow is also elegant. For if the threads used to hold the arrow were not made of 'magical energy', they would do nothing more than snap each time she draws back. If an arrow is off course, she will not waste any time launching another so that it may collide with the first arrow and put it back down it's original path. The same method can be used to change it's path, an attribute of a true archer. As an archer, she also takes a stance when firing off her arrows. Placing her left foot out in front of her body, she angles herself with the right foot being some sort of support beam to her body weight. Yes, Kariss does have a special stance she takes when assuming offense, but in that same instance she can fire just as well when mobilized as well. As a fleeing target tries to maneuver and get away thinking as though an archer can only fire while stationary, Kariss shoots them down with a barrage of arrows before their thoughts of escape are fully bloomed. Again, her precision is just as well as her speed and power. She could hit a target as small as a mosquito if she wanted to. This is all in her eyes, those that Yhwach once called Himmlisch Sehen (Japanese for; Shin Shiryoku, 神視力, Lit. meaning; "Divine Sight"). A special ability Kariss was born with, making her a sharpshooter. Unlike those Quincy that stick to the original reishi-based arrows, Kariss has developed an array of special made arrows. * Path Control: Possibly only accessible to the greatest of archery masters, a true archer has the ability to alter the path of their arrows. Unlike what Kariss uses for style, where she would launch an arrow at another to change it's path, this ability allows her to do so without the need of another arrow. That technique that Kariss uses with change a arrows course with another, has it's limitations. However, with path control mastery, these limitations can be lifted to an extent. Kariss shot and arrow at the Hollows bombarding her from the front, and Murasaki tried attacking from the rear only to be shot by the arrow as she altered it's path making it curve around piercing it in the heart. As mention, Kariss is indeed a master in archery and path control meaning just controlling one arrow is mere child's play. Yet, when one is tasked with the controlling of a thousand arrows then and only then is a master set aside from the lower rankings. Master Swordsman: Quincy that use a sword, tend to rely on the energy saber, custom to their style. Kariss has displayed the use of those very sabers back in her youth. In her mid-teenage years, she changed her weapon of swordsmanship and began using a she calls Geist Schneiden. While Kariss enjoys long-range combat, with the use of her archery skills and Spirit Weapon, in a battle where her side hidden deep within her soul, is called out she engages in close range combat with her Rapier. Her general skills are enough to stand off against a Shinigami of Captain class while using his shikai. With a single swing she could destroy large walls ten times her size causing them to collapse. Among the Quincy there is not style of swordsplay like how the Shinigami have . Everything that Kariss knows, any technique she uses, are all things she devised herself. Offered many classes by her father, she took it upon herself to practice swordplay and is regarded as a master. : Reishi is something that flows freely in the world, and in some places much easier to grasp than other. As one may think, in the Human World reishi is limited. However in places such as reishi is literally everywhere. Reishi is the sole substance and key to the power of the Quincy. Hueco Mundo is like a safe heaven to Kariss, or any Quincy for that matter, blessing her with basically unlimited amounts of reishi. First and foremost, in her youth, she used it as a way to construct her Spirit Weapon, Heilig Bogen. It's safe to say that Kariss adopted a talent for manipulating and absorbing reishi at an extremely young age, as it is second nature to her family. The constructing of just her spirit weapon isn't her stopping point. She is also fully capable of creating inanimate objects out of reishi alone. Inanimate objects used to help assist her in battle any way possible. Each object possessing a power of it's own, and not easily destroyed. When either an inanimate object or her very own spirit weapon is broken through whatever means, she is able to instantly reforge it with reishi. Thanks to her ability to solidify reishi particles, the possibilities of what she makes are endless. Manipulating the reishi particles, she forges a motorcycle which was used for her general transportation throughout the streets of the United States. She recreated the Tomahawk, only emphasizing her skills further. With her skill at reishi manipulation, altering the form of her arrows was nothing more than child's play. She also uses it to assist her in casting her Letzte März spells. The more reishi exerted into casting a spells the more powerful it is. Kariss's power of manipulation and absorption of reishi does not halt inanimate surroundings. She can also absorb and manipulate the reishi of beings completely composed of it. Not just the reishi around her, or the area essentially, but even living things made up of it. * (せんこうスキャット, Senkō Sukyatto; "Flash Scat"): In the Eisenburg family it is customary that each front line combatant learns the Blitzenkv technique. This was the first technique made exclusive to the Eisenburg family and one of the main reason why they were considered traitors; due to the fact that they began using family based techniques rather than the existing ones, with the fact that it is faster than the Hirenkyaku. Blitzenkv is to a Quincy, as the Shunpo is to a Shinigami. Or as the is to the pitiful . Unlike those techniques though, upon use the Blizenkv leaves behind a blue light. This light can be hidden, as Kariss has generally does not allow the light to reveal. The Quincy is capable of keepinh up with masters of the Shunpo with generally no effort at all. Then completely out speed inexperienced Shinigami. Kariss general use of this technique is aimed towards fast travel. She has displayed using Blitzenkv in battle on various occasions and as such, has adapted it into her fighting style. In junction with her Heilig Bogen she will bombard her opponents with her arrows making it difficult for them to evade her assault. Even while being attacked, she can rely on this technique to evade and release her own offensive technique. Among the Quincy her expertise in Blitzenkv has earned her the moniker; Blue Flash (青閃光, Aosenkō). :*'Platform Manifestation': Gathering the blue light that generates after each use of Blizenkv, Kariss feeds her reishi into the light making it a physical substance. The reishi particles come together hardening themselves underneath her feet in the form of a long oval; much like a surf board. While riding her platform, Kariss is able to travel at ridiculous speeds. Kariss rarely ever relies on the platform manipulation but if in a pinch, she will not hesitate to rely on this sub-ability. *' ': *' ' (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): A high level technique which allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings made of Reishi. By the power of this technique, Kariss is able to manipulate her body like a puppet by using her brain. If Kariss finds herself severely injured over the course of a battle, she will result to this technique so that she can continue to fight as though she could not feel the pain of the wounds inflicted. In a sense, Kariss likes to compare this to being a disposable corpse that continues to the fight due to the will of the master. A perfect technique for a woman who will not easily accept defeat. *' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): is an advanced Quincy technique. By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack and defense power to inhuman levels. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. The acquisition of Blut depends on the blood of the Quincy. Pure-blooded Quincy are able to obtain it naturally, while mixed-blooded Quincy need to learn it through training. Kariss, a pure-blooded Quincy, was born with the ability to use Blut, and does whatever she can to make sure it's as usable as possible. She is noted to be able to switch between offensive and defensive forms of Blut quickly. :*' ' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form used to protect the user from any harm done. This form of Blut grants Kariss superhuman durability, being able to withstand being stabbed by even a master of swordsmanship. In addition to the sharp edge of the highest point of a Shinigami's Zanpakutō—Bankai. Those regarded as masters could possibly even be protected against the highest level of Kidō or Cero. If her skill in Blut Vene was enough to stop the assault of Jugram Haschwalth from injuring her, one would then think of her as indestructible. Then again, who would want their Empress harmed? When occupying the use of her Blut on Arterie, and if at some pointed wounded, she would switch to Blut Vene to prevent further blood lose. Upon use, veins highlight throughout the body releaving the technique is indeed in use. :*' ' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut. The ultimate technique needed to use against a Bankai user. Both Kariss's arrows and all other forms of offensive force, is enchanted to an extreme level. A simple punch, while enchanted by the power of Blut Arterie, would shatter someone who has a bankai like Tōshirō Hitsugaya's to mere pieces. It is possible that through the use of Blut Arterie, Yhwach broke 's bankai with just his fingers—only emphasizing the power of the technique. A direct collision with Kariss is enough to force the debris around to kick up in the atmosphere and scatter apart. Literally ripping the ground from underneath ones feet, unleashing a powerful gust of wind that would force one to cover their eyes. :*' ' (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): Kariss looks at Anhaben, as a technique that allows the Blut Vene to escape the body and breath the atmosphere of the outside world. To breath the oxygen and protect her from all forms of harm. Blue Vene Anhabenm appears as a dome around Kariss doming the veins just as if it were the original parent technique. It can consume everything; living things, lifeless things, and even spells. The down side of this technique is that while on the inside, one can not engage in combat, as though would have to lower the barrier in order to even make contact with the opponent. Spirit Weapon Trivia